Nike i Bianca cz.2 - Jedność serca
13 maj 1992 rok Państwo LaDymotte wraz z ich jedyną wnuczką Biancą pojechali do Grecji , tam też ujawniło się pewne cudowne jasny blask które przyciągało Biance LaDymotte do pewnej Groty za rośnietą roślinością , w środku tej Groty zaroślami była wnętrzu jakiś starożytna budowla wyglądem przyomina Świątynie a tą właśnie Światynią była Świątynia Nike Bianca: Co to za światło ? czuje jak do mnie przymawia nad Biancą LaDymotte pojawiła się w całej swej majestyczności bogini że śnieżnobiałymi skrzydłami , długie mocno brązowe włosy i ogniste oczy o bladej cerze skóry thumb|left|330px Bianca:Kim jesteś Aniołem thumb|left|390px|Bianca LaDymoote i Nike Nike spojrzał a na dziewczynkę która była na jej widok troszkę przestraszona Nike: Nie , Ja jestem Nike ( z uśmiechem��) Bianco LaDymotte jesteś prze ze mnie wybrana jako moje wcielenie , czy chcesz tego sama , to twoja decyzja Bianca była zdumiona na widok bogini Nike która przed nią stała sam na sam , oko w oko , z istotą nie z tego świata Bianca: Ale ja mam astmę , niewiem czy podołam, temu Nike: To nie przeszkadza , ale jak będę w tobie to zniknie z Ciebie wszelkie choroby , i poznasz wszystkie tajemnice przyrody i światów równoległych Bianca: Na pewno Nike ? bo sama nie wiem ? no troszkę sie waham Nike: Tak , Bianco LaDymotte możesz mi za ufać na 100 % procent Bianca uśmiechnęła się do Nike a Nike uśmiechnęła się do Bianci LaDymotte Nike:No to przytulny się Bianca: Dobrze Nike i Bianca LaDymotte przytuliły się do siebie , i wtedy Nike weszła w ciało Bianci LaDymotte aż Nike i Bianca stały się jednością serca , ciała i duszy , stały się jedną osobą Kraina Fantazji Bianca:Gdzie ja jestem Nike:Bianco witaj w moim świecie , to Kraina Fantazji Bianca:Wow , ale tu pięknie Nike:Teraz jesteśmy jednością serca , ciała i duszy Bianca była w pełni radości Nike:Bianco przyjdzie taki moment ,że kiedyś się odłączymy , i będziemy już we pojedynkę ale narazie jesteśmy razem Bianca:To znaczy że kiedyś się odłączymy i będe sama Nike:Nie martw się , teraz jesteśmy razem Bianca:Dobrze Nike przytuliła Biancę LaDymotte a Bianca LaDymotte też się przytuliła do Nike Nike:Bianco Ja jestem twą Siostrą i Bratem Bianca LaDymotte skinęła głowę Nike: Bianco twa twa matka Artemisa LaDymotte se wybudziła że stanu śpiączki Bianca LaDymotte : Tak Nike: Tak 23 lipca 1995 rok we szpitalu im.Marii Boskiej , pozwoli wybudza się ze stanu śpiączki Artemisa LaDymotte córka Gerfort'a LaDymotte i Valenii LaDymotte de Costa Artemisa LaDymotte : Gdzie ja jestem ? Lekarka : O mój boże , wybudziła się pani Artemisa LaDymotte : Ile ja spałam , chwilę gdzie moje dziecko Lekarka : Pani ładną dziewczynkę urodziła Artemisa LaDymotte : Córkę , a jak ma na imię moja córka Lekarka:Zaraz przyjdę muszę powiadomić prowadzącego lekarza i pańską rodzinę Lekarka poszła do gabinetu w tym samym czasie do Artemisy LaDymotte przybyła tajemnicza postać Artemisa LaDymotte:Kim tyś jesteś ? Odpowiedzc Tajemnicza postać zdjęła kaptur oczom ukazała się być kobietą o jasnej skórze o bardzo długich czarnych włosach a oczy jej świeciły się takim pólżółtym i pólczerwonym błyskiem Artemisa LaDymotte:Kim jesteś tajemniczo kobieto Styx:Styx moja i twoja córka są jednością serca i umysłu , jednym ciałem i jednym światłem Artemisa LaDymotte : Nie rozumiem ciebie (nie śmiało) Styx czy Styks Styx:2w1 dwa osobne ciała stały się jednym , lecz pewnego dnia te jedno współne ciało oddzieli się spowrotem na dwie osobne ciała Artemisa LaDymotte:Nie wiem o czym ty do mnie mówisz Styks ?(zdezorientowana) Styx:Zrozumiesz kiedyś Artemiso LaDymotte , bedziesz mieć piątkę dzieci , jedno już masz wieku 16 lat Artemisa LaDymotte :Skąd ty o tym wiesz ? Jakim cudem ? Styx:Artemiso jesteśmy takie same lecz wykorzystaj swoja urodę i wdzięk do manipulowania mężczyznami , oni będą ci jeść z ręki Artemisa LaDymotte :Co !? mam być po prostu na P (w szoku i zdziwiona) Styx:Mówie ci oni będą ciebie pragnąć a na tym z korzystasz Artemisa LaDymotte :Muszę ulegorować sprawę gdy miałam 14 lat Styx:Otóż to Artemizo Artemisa LaDymotte :Dobra niech tak będzie jak mówisz Styks , niech tak się stanie Styx uśmiechneła się do Artemisy LaDymotte a Artemisa LaDymotte do Styx